Algo más que miedo
by Legendre
Summary: "-¿Estás bien, Padma? ¿De verdad?- preguntó. Pero no respondió. Y siguió sin responder. Pasaron minutos que a Zabini se le hicieron eternos, pero ella seguía con la mirada perdida y los ojos acuosos, no había respuesta a nada y él no se atrevía a tocarla, temiendo romperla. Se veía demasiado frágil." Regalo del AI para Airuna, espero que te guste.


Antes de nada, quiero decir que me sabe muy mal haber tardado tanto, pero ultimamente no hago más que tener problemas y el que me tocó ayer fue perder el internet. ._. Creía que podría hacer dos de las tres historias, pero al final solo he podido hacer una, la última. Espero que te guste Airuna y quizás, aunque ya no sea como AI, te haga la otra por el mero hecho de que ya tenía hasta la idea pensada. De nuevo lo siento.

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2012/13" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**.

Disc.: Nada de esto me pertenece, excepto lo que no os guste, eso es tooooooooodo mío. (?

* * *

La había estado observando desde tercer curso. La había seguido incontables veces y se había quedado embelesado en clases mirándola escribir, leer, incluso a veces alzar la mano con una rapidez que hasta Granger envidiaría. A ratos se sentía bastante acosador; le seguía a la biblioteca, se inquietaba si llegaba tarde a algunas clases, e incluso fingía necesitar ayuda en varios ejercicios fáciles para que le hiciera un poco de caso. Podría decirte de carrerilla su número, color y animal favorito; su fecha de nacimiento, el nombre de muchos familiares, bastantes hobbies... Incluso sería capaz de decirte cuál era su patronus, aunque este lo había sabido por casualidad, suerte y su "secreta" gran habilidad para escuchar en los momentos indicados. Pero ese año esa relación que se habían forjado de "ahora te molesto, ahora te odio, ahora somos amigos y te vuelvo a molestar" se había quedado congelada en el segundo paso. Ni una sola conversación decente había salido de los múltiples intentos de hablar con ella. Sus típicos "Esto no me sale, ¿me salvarías de un suspenso?" la respuesta había variado de "Con una buena compensación como... ¡tú me pagas lo que compre en Honeydukes!" o "Venga, está bien, Zabini el tonto necesita ayuda." a "¿Me ves cara de querer ayudarte? No vayan a creer que he intentado atacar al inocente torturador." ello junto una mirada que podría paralizarle durante horas si no fuera porque debía frenar a Crabbe de lanzarle un maleficio: "No importa Crabbe, le descontamos veinte puntos por haber sido desagradable con un Slytherin y ya está, a la larga le duele más." No sabía cómo arreglar eso, porque no creía haber hecho nada realmente malo para que se pusiera así con él, ¿verdad? Vale, había torturado a unos niños de primero, pero lo mínimo posible. Y lo había hecho simplemente porque tenía miedo, miedo de que si no lo hacía él, se lo hicieran a él. ¿Está tan mal ser un cobarde? Él no podía evitar mirar antes por su bien que por el de unos desconocidos, no era tan valiente ni tenía tanto complejo de héroe como para luchar por la vida de personas que apenas ha visto un par de veces. Y quizás eso fuera lo que hizo que Padma se alejara de él. "Entonces todo está hecho. Tú no lucharás por aquellos que nunca han hecho nada por ti, sin darles una oportunidad de que lo hagan después. ¿Verdad?" Él no respondió, ella se fue, y ya solamente recibía miradas gélidas de ella.  
¿Qué podía hacer él? ¿Revelarse contra todos sus compañeros y amigos? ¿Dejar que lo atacaran a él? ¿Unirse a todas esas personas que no confiarían en él aunque le diese un millón de razones? Se quedaría solo, no tendría apoyo ni en un bando ni en el otro, y su madre le había enseñado que no podía quedarse sin un bando, y si podía elegir, que eligiera el ganador, aunque no fuera el más correcto.  
Blaise inspiró con fuerza, acercándose a la mesa de Ravenclaw, ignorando todas las miradas inquisidoras que le echaban los miembros de todas las casas, en especial Slytherin, que no comprendían lo que hacía. Pero él cerró los ojos por un momento y cuando los abrió, ya estaba delante de la chica en cuestión.  
- Padma, podemos...- pero se cayó, al ver como ella le corregía diciendo que le llamara por el apellido, que el nombre lo reservaba para los amigos.- Patil, podemos... podríamos... hablar, ya sabes. ¿Podrías venir un momento?- le pidió, sin arriesgarse a parecer muy desesperado o débil. Fue entonces cuando pudo notar todas las miradas clavadas en él, de cada uno de los alumnos y profesores, aunque igual fuesen imaginaciones suyas.  
-No.- contestó con simpleza la chica, vocalizando para asegurarse que no le dijera que no le había entendido, como otras veces.- ¿Puedes irte de una vez?- pidió, en ese momento Blaise creyó haber notado como casi se le quiebra la voz, pero últimamente le parecía ver demasiadas cosas que no eran ciertas. Tanta confusión le estaba volviendo loco.

Volvió con rapidez a su mesa, escuchando unas risas de fondo y, sin pensarlo sacó su varita y la empuñó con fuerza, dejando a todo el mundo confuso. Excepto a varios alumnos que también alzaron la varita, apuntándolo. Viendo la escena que había comenzado él, notando el ambiente tenso, se limitó a dar la vuelta para sentarse de nuevo en su sitio.

- Blaise.- le llamó Theodore Nott por lo bajini, que estaba a su derecha.- Deberías dejar ya de intentar hablar con ella. Cuando te ve pasar se le crispa el rostro.- intentó convencerle. Zabini solamente resopló y negó con la cabeza, jugueteando con la comida de su plato.

La verdad es que estaba agradecido de tener al lado a alguien como Theodore. Él, a diferencia de los demás, parecía apoyarle. Al menos no le hacía preguntas estúpidas que todos sabían que no iba a responder como "Cada día igual, Zabini.", "¿Se puede saber qué haces? Es una traidora, estoy segura." "¿Cómo has dejado que te hable así? Soy yo y a los cinco minutos está en el suelo incapaz de levantarse sin ayuda." Y es eso lo que comenzó, como cada día, cuando parecía que todo había vuelto a su cauce y todos hablaran de lo que quisieran hablar. Siempre en susurros, temerosos de que los profesores les escucharan.

- Zabini, debemos hablar. Ahora.- cuando alzó la mirada, notando el silencio y el aire tenso que se respiraba en toda la sala, estaba seguro de que los profesores ya se preguntaban el porqué de ir cada día a la mesa Ravenclaw e intentar hablar con Patil.

Notó como Theodore le daba un apretón en el hombro en forma de ánimo y Crabbe y Goyle miraban a la Carrow confusos, Pansy parecía asustada y Daphne no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos, no directamente. La pequeña de las Greengrass estaba apretando con tanta fuerza la servilleta que se le estaban poniendo blancos los nudillos, y el resto de alumnos hacían cosas variadas que no se molestó en observar. Y la única persona que querría mirar en ese momento, era tapada por Alecto Carrow. Tragó saliva sonoramente mientras se levantaba, separándose de la mesa y, para qué negarlo, muerto de miedo.

- ¿Qué miráis? ¡Volved a lo vuestro!- mandó el otro Carrow desde la mesa de los profesores, y entonces volvió a escucharse el ruido de cubiertos chocar contra la vajilla.

El camino del Gran Comedor al despacho de la profesora de estudios muggles no se le podría haber hecho más largo porque si no hubiese echado a correr. Pero una vez ahí cuando la profesora le hizo entrar y sentarse, el tiempo pareció congelarse del todo. En apenas dos segundos pudo aprenderse el despacho a la perfección: una fotografía de los Carrow, su papel de "busca y captura", varios objetos que parecían ser peligrosos pero que no pudo identificar, y poco más. Una escoba rota y requisada, un par de frascos con un líquido que jamás había visto y suciedad. No dejaba que los elfos entraran allí, de eso estaba seguro.

- ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí, Zabini?- preguntó, arrastrando las palabras. El muchacho se limitó a bajar la cabeza, tragando con dificultad. Temía hablar, había visto lo que hacían los Carrow y aunque evidentemente no le hubiesen hecho nada todavía a un Slytherin, no significaba que él no pudiese ser el primero. Si había alguien más temido que los Carrow, solo podía ser Snape.- Mírame. ¿Acaso te doy miedo?- preguntó, y Zabini pudo notar cierta satisfacción a la pregunta, sabía perfectamente que sí, igual que él sabía que esa era una pregunta trampa.

- No lo sé, profesora Carrow.- se apresuró a decir, con mal fingida calma. La vio sonreír de lado y abrir un cajón, entonces fue cuando estuvo seguro de que le iban a castigar, y maldijo mentalmente, más asustado que nunca.

- Parece que sospechas algo, Blaise Zabini. ¿Seguro que no sabes por qué estás aquí?- preguntó de nuevo, escrutando al chico con la mirada, disfrutando de ese momento. Blaise estaba seguro de que un poco más, y comenzaba a relamerse los labios. Se limitó a negar, esperando su castigo, o lo que fuese.- ¿Por qué vas cada día a la mesa Ravenclaw?- preguntó, y Zabini tosió un par de veces.

- Voy para… par- comenzó, sin estar muy seguro de deber decirlo, pero la misma profesora le tajó.

- Hablar con Padma Patil. ¿Verdad? Y no hace falta que lo niegues, ya hemos estado… preguntándole a ella.- y sonrió ampliamente. Fue entonces cuando Blaise temió de verdad, quizás por eso se le había quebrado la voz. Tal vez por eso se lo había dejado claro antes, y le había mandado que se fuera.

- ¿C-cómo? No hay nada… malo en ir a hablar con ella, creo. Solo intentaba que viera que enfrentarse a ustedes no le ayuda a nada, y más o menos lo consigo… no deberían castigarla. Teme por su hermana, eso es todo.- intentó excusarse, y excusarla a ella. Y no era del todo mentira que intentara apartar a Padma de todas esas rebeldías y problemas contra unos profesores que no temerían el dañarla.

Tardó en convencerla, o al menos en hacerle creer que no había nada personal ni particular con Padma Patil y que tampoco debía tomar medidas contra ella o su hermana, pero al fin parecía que había logrado no herir a nadie, o al menos así se sentía. Pero tenía que hablar con Padma cuanto antes, asegurarse que estaba bien y que solo le había dicho eso para ver cuál era su reacción. Debía ser eso, y ahora… ¿Dónde se podría encontrar Patil? Ya no la veía en la biblioteca, en clase no podía hablar con ella, y por mucho que fuera a la Torre de Ravenclaw no podía entrar y ni entraba ni salía…

- ¿Cómo ha ido todo, Blaise?- preguntó Theo, examinándolo para asegurarse que seguía de una pieza, pero él no habló, solo negó con la cabeza.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Blaise se encogió de hombros.- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Creo… creo que le han hecho algo, o solo pretendían asustarme.- fue lo único que dijo durante todo el día, incluso en clases no susurró ni una sola vez, y solamente habló cuando le mandaban hacerlo. No se atrevía a mirar a Padma, y Nott lo hacía por él.

Pasaron días en que se volviera a acercar a Padma, y cuando estaba dispuesto a hablar con ella… ¡Puf! Desapareció. Al parecer había una habitación mágica donde se escondía día sí y día también, y no solo ella, sino muchos Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Y la esperó fuera, escondido para que nadie más le pudiese ver. Pero no salió sola, y no se atrevió a salir de su escondite. No fue hasta el quinto día que salió sola y apresurada, y Zabini le cortó el paso.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella nerviosa, mirando hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué es ese sitio? Me han dicho que se llama Sala de los… ugh, no lo recuerdo bien. ¿Tenéis permitido entrar allí?- inquirió, pues estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo comenzar a hablar.- Da igual, no diré nada. Baja la varita…- pidió, despacio al ver la mano temblorosa de la chica con el objeto que podría hacer que no solo él terminara mal, sino ella como castigo. Al ver que parecía hacerle caso se relajó un poco, sin saber muy bien como comenzar a hablar.

- ¿Por qué me sigues, Zabini? Te pedí que me dejaras en paz, te lo pedí pero sigues. Por favor…- pidió, retomando el paso para alejarse de él y hacer lo que hubiese ido a hacer. Pero él le agarró del brazo, haciendo que la varita se le cayera al suelo.- ¡Suéltame o grito!- le amenazó, forcejeando con él, aunque por alguna razón Blaise no la podía soltar.

- Si gritas seguramente te castiguen a ti y no a mí.- suspiró, era la más pura y seguramente cruel realidad, pero él era un Slytherin que seguía las normas y ella una Ravenclaw con indicios rebeldes.- Llevo semanas intentando hablar contigo. Acompáñame.- y la última palabra ya sonó casi a una orden, aunque no lo pretendía así, intentó soltarle el brazo de nuevo, pero no se sentía capaz, temía que saliera corriendo.

Terminaron en un aula inutilizada, o al menos eso creía hasta que iluminó la sala. Mesas y sillas amontonadas en un rincón y Crabbe y una niña de primero en el centro de la misma sala, Crabbe empuñaba su varita, aunque no parecía lanzarle ningún maleficio por ahora, o quizás era que Blaise y Padma le habían distraído.

- Tú sígueme el rollo.- le pidió entre dientes Blaise, empujándola hacia delante.- ¡Crabbe! Sal de aquí, hazme el favor.- exigió Zabini, sin dejar de empujar a una muy confusa Padma.

- ¿Por qué?- se limitó a preguntar él. Zabini alzó las cejas y miró de reojo a Padma, sonriendo ladinamente y de una forma poco amigable, haciendo que Crabbe sonriera también.- Claro. Tú.- llamó a la niña del suelo.- Levanta, te has librado de tú castigo.- y cogiéndola de la parte alta de la capa la levantó y le obligó a salir.

En cuanto la puerta se cerró, Padma intentó hablar, pero las manos de Zabini se lo impidieron, quería un poco de silencio para organizar su mente, necesitaba un poco de silencio para centrarse.

- Crabbe es peor que Malfoy.- aseguró Zabini, algo que hasta ese año no hubiese creído, pero así era.- Tenía que hacerle creer que te iba a castigar.

- Déjame irme, no me interesa lo que me tengas que decir…- empezó, alejándose de él, acercándose a la puerta.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Hablaste con los Carrow?- eso la paró en seco. Entonces era cierto, había hablado con los Carrow.- ¿Cuándo?

- Justo después que tú, cuando te fuiste vino Amycus Carrow y me llevó a su despacho…- eso tensó a Zabini, pero no impidió que se acercara a demasiada velocidad hacia Padma.- Si no llega a ser por McGonagall…

- ¿Te hizo algo?- inquirió. Nervioso, tenso.- ¿Qué te preguntó?

- Me preguntó por qué ibas cada día a mí mesa a hablar conmigo. Qué pretendía. Si quería reclutar gente para ir con los… rebeldes… Pero no, no me hizo nada…- contestó, con la vista perdida, como recordando. Su voz sonaba quebrada.

- ¿Estás bien, Padma? ¿De verdad?- preguntó. Pero no respondió. Y siguió sin responder.

Pasaron minutos que a Zabini se le hicieron eternos, pero ella seguía con la mirada perdida y los ojos acuosos, no había respuesta a nada y él no se atrevía a tocarla, temiendo romperla. Se veía demasiado frágil. Dándose por vencido, abrió la puerta del aula para salir de una vez, no había modo de despertarla.- Adiós… Lo sono pazzo di te, io non voglio niente che ti succeda.- susurró, para cerrar la puerta en ese preciso momento. ¿Qué demonios acababa de decir?

Padma era inteligente, podría… ¿y si sabía italiano? Mierda… Pero no podía saberlo, estaba en su ensoñación, en su mundo… No, siquiera le habría escuchado, seguro.

Dos días, tres días, cuatro días… Tortura arriba, tortura abajo. Llantos, risas macabras, castigos y confusión. Nada variaba, y él ya no se atrevía siquiera a mirar a Padma por miedo a que le dijera que le había escuchado, que se había enterado de lo que le había dicho. "Estás loco por mí." Esperaba una frase así por parte de ella, y una risa molesta de sus amigas, cualquier cosa, pero nada.

No sucedió nada hasta ese día, en el que se negó nuevamente a hacer el ejercicio mandado, lanzarle una maldición a un Gryffindor de primero, la que fuera, cuanto más cruel más nota sacaría. Él tenía un cinco y no aspiraba más, no le había hecho demasiado daño, nada que no se arreglara con un contra hechizo de alguno de los rebeldes. Pero ella no quería ni hacer lo mínimo, diciendo que era inhumano y que no era correcto, hablando diplomáticamente a pesar de que no importaría como hablara. Y fue entonces cuando le propusieron a Bulstrode subir la nota. "Pasa del cuatro al diez, Bulstrode." La pudo ver nerviosa, pero no vaciló, al segundo siguiente escuchó los gritos de dolor que tan acostumbrado ya estaba a escuchar, pero no de ella. Tres veces escuchó "cruciatus" por boca de Bulstrode, hasta que se interpuso Seamus Finnigan delante, arrebatándole la varita a Bulstrode y aprovechando ese momento confuso para que Longbottom y MacMillan se llevaran a Padma, seguidos de Brown y Patil, la segunda mucho más nerviosa que el resto. Sin saber cómo era capaz de demostrar tanto su preocupación, fue tras ellos. _"Sabía que iba a pasar esto, toda su rebeldía le iba a costar… Que no sea nada fuerte, nada irreversible…"_ suplicó a Merlín, Morgana y quién quisiera escucharle.

- Zabini, ¿qué haces aquí?- preguntó Brown, cortándole el paso.- ¿No crees que tú y los tuyos ya habéis hecho bastante? Vete, ¿o quieres rematarla?- su voz sonaba quebrada, a pesar de que ella y Padma nunca hubiesen sido muy amigas.

- No le voy a hacer nada, tengo que hablar con ella.- se limitó a decir. Y Parvati explotó en gritos de rabia, llamándole monstruo, pesado, acosador.- Sé lo de la sala esa desde hace tiempo y no he dicho nada, he visto actos de rebeldía y no he dicho nada, despisté a Crabbe cuando estaba a punto de pillar a Finnigan. ¿Creéis que ahora me voy a poner a torturar? No lo he hecho ni en clase, lo voy a hacer por placer. ¡Soy amigo de Padma!- empezó a gritar el también, nervioso, pues había perdido de vista a Padma.

No sirvió de nada, le siguieron cortando el paso y para cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba junto a Theodore muriéndose de nervios y preocupación, esperando ver a Padma al día siguiente en clases.

Herbología, segunda hora, ni una noticia de Padma Patil, castigada por saltarse la clase de Estudios Muggles. No prestó atención a clase, y se cubrió de un líquido naranja de esa planta que no le interesaba nada, por suerte no era peligroso el líquido si no era ingerido, eso le había dicho la profesora Sprout. Ya se dirigía a las mazmorras a ducharse cuando Parvati Patil le frenó, y no entendió como podía estar delante de él cuando hacía un par de segundos la había visto pasar con Lavender Brown a toda prisa.

- Lo so italiano, Zabini.- dijo ella, sin más. Zabini tardó un par de segundos en reaccionar y caer en la cuenta que era Padma con el traje de su hermana, y cuando lo hizo ya había pasado de largo, por lo que tardó un poco en ponerse a su altura y pararla como la última vez.

- Me escuchaste.- dio por sentado, Patil solamente asintió.- ¿Y…?- preguntó nervioso, no sabía ni porque se lo había dicho y se iba, sin darle datos de lo que sentía con esa confesión.

- Te lo diré cuando dejes de ser Slytherin y yo Ravenclaw, cuando todo esto termine.- le contestó, sonriendo un poco. Zabini tan solo la soltó. ¿Eso era un sí o un no? Y por primera vez, tenía otra razón aparte del miedo para desear que toda esa guerra terminara.


End file.
